<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Forest by Saslen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481037">The Silent Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen'>Saslen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Border Lands [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Edge of Sleep, Gen, Poetry, Silent Forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those chittering, loud things<br/>Would do well to be silent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Border Lands [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923001</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silent Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light breaks upon the leaves,</p>
<p>And shadows dance beneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this place,</p>
<p>So far from the City,</p>
<p>Noise is but a distant dream —</p>
<p>A memory stripped away</p>
<p>By the passing Fog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seek not the Forest:</p>
<p>The roots are greedy things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally published on deviantArt under the title Radix.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>